Rever a Desireux
by Starbuck23
Summary: ...after "Requiem".


Title: Rever a Desireux   
Rating: PG13   
Date Stamp: Sometime not too long after "Requiem".  
Spoilers: "Requiem". There's also a teeny little reference to "Emily" and "All Souls". Oh, and "Agua Mala" too.  
Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish that the X Files and the characters belong to me, but *sigh* they don't. Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, Fox and the rest of the gang owns them.  
Feedback is ALWAYS welcome!  
  
  
  
Scully looked out at the night scenery from the passenger side of the rented Lariat car with a peaceful smile on her lips. The car was silent, but the atmosphere was comfortable. She glanced to her left where Mulder was slowly, but surely consuming yet another bag of sunflower seeds while driving them away from the cities, the car heading out into the Oregon wilderness to their next case. Scully shifted in her seat and felt the seatbelt press against her round abdomen. As a happy smile flickered across her face, she rested her hand on it, feeling the baby within kick.   
  
Sighing contentedly, Scully leaned back in her seat and took in her surroundings. Everything was perfect. The night was peaceful and normal. She was with the one man she really cared for. Both she and that 'one man' were safe at the moment, no strange creature or mad man was out to get them. The baby was doing fine, and they were out doing what they did best--investigating another X File. There was nothing more she could ask for.   
  
She closed her eyes and let her mind drift. Feeling the baby kick again, she wondered what the baby would look like. She felt Mulder put his hand on her arm. She opened her eyes and gave him a soft smile in response. Studying her partner for a moment she wondered if the baby would look like Mulder. Fine brown hair, full lips, and soulful, puppy-dog eyes? And a big defined nose? Scully bit her lip, smiling from the thought. No. The baby won't have his nose. Maybe it would look like her... sharp blue eyes, auburn colored hair, and a short stature...(or a mix between her and Mulder? Scully tried to imagine it, but her imagination couldn't grasp an ideal image.   
  
Or what if-- Scully took in a sharp breath-- what if the baby looked like Emily? In her mind, Scully could see her daughter as if she was standing right in front of her. The inquisitive, clear blue eyes, small nose, short blonde hair. And the small hands that Scully remembered holding onto... trying to save her daughter before she vanished again. But that had been only a vision. A mere illusion created by her mind.   
  
Scully pushed the morose memories away, focusing on the child that she was bearing now instead of the past. As her thoughts wore on, Scully began to nod off. Soon, she slipped away into a peaceful slumber.  
  
A while later, Scully rose to consciousness, noticing that something wasn't right. Something was amiss. What was it, she couldn't quite put her finger on. All of a sudden it came to her.   
  
"Mulder!" she bolted upright from the position that she had fell asleep in, feeling the pins and needles from her arm that had fallen asleep. "My water broke!"  
  
Mulder, appalled at her impromptu announcement screeched the car to a halt. "Are you sure?"  
  
"YES, I'M SURE!" she cried, shocked at how anxious she was.  
  
Mulder turned the car 180 degrees and started back towards the cities at eighty miles an hour.   
  
"How long do you think it'll be?" he asked.  
  
Scully shook her head and swallowed. "I'm not sure."  
  
Mulder smiled grimly. "Hey, the kid is already starting to show it's traits. Chooses the wrong time to make an entrance. We're a few hours away from the last town we passed and I don't know how far from the nearest hospital we are."   
  
Scully tried to smile back. Mulder took hold of her hand.   
  
"Don't worry, Scully." he said trying to soothe her. "We'll make it."  
  
Scully took in a shaky breath. "Let's hope so," she said already imagining contractions.   
  
A few minutes later, Scully realized it wasn't her imagination. She was having contractions! This baby was going to come whether they were ready or not.  
  
"Mulder. It can't wait. Pull over."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES, I'm sure!"  
  
"But... I don't know how to deliver a baby!"  
  
"MULDER! DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE BIRTH IN THIS CAR WHILE YOU'RE DRIVING?!"  
  
Mulder pulled over.  
  
"Okay, alright. Let's get you in the backseat," Mulder helped Scully into the back. He grabbed a blanket from the trunk and their trenchcoats to use as towels.  
  
Soon Scully found herself trying to coach herself and Mulder at the same time. She vividly remembered when she had to deliver that baby down in Florida during the hurricane the year before. The poor boy would be destined to be teased for life because of his name. She thought it had been difficult to deliver someone else's baby, how was she going to deliver her own? Maybe she should have been an obstetrician instead of a medical doctor. Nah, she thought. Then I wouldn't have met Mulder...((((She let out a cry of pain and quickly turned her thoughts back to the baby.   
  
After only God knows how long, the baby was finally born. Wearily, Scully tilted back her head and looked out of the window at the star filled sky listening to the baby's cries. Mulder took his trenchcoat from Scully to wrap the baby up. After a moment of rest, Scully sat up against the car door watching Mulder.  
  
"Is it a boy or girl?" she asked, exhausted. Happy tears streaked down her face.  
  
Mulder smiled and looked down at the small bundle in his arms. Then he looked down at Scully and mouthed a word.  
  
Before she could ask him again, Scully noticed a bright light coming from behind Mulder. Maybe it's a car, or better yet, an ambulance, she wondered hopefully. But the light got closer getting bigger and bigger almost enveloping Mulder. Feeling the panic rise up in her she reached out for Mulder, calling his name.  
  
"Mulder... Mulder!!"  
  
As he and the baby faded away into the bright white light, Scully saw him mouthing the same word he was mouthing before.  
  
Now frantic, Scully screamed, "Mulder! Come back! I need you! Mulder! MULDER!"  
  
  
  
Scully snapped up, suddenly awake. Breathing hard, she leaned her head back against the headboard of her bed, her sheets and pillows soaked with tears and sweat. A quick glance at her alarm clock told her it was only 3:30 in the morning. With the last image of her dream... or nightmare still lingering in her mind Scully quickly wiped away the tears on her face and numbly untangled herself from her sheets. It was only a dream, it was only a dream, she said to herself over and over again. Well... part of it was anyway.   
  
Scully let out a shaky sigh and went to the open window letting in moonlight into her dark room. She looked up into the dark, star-filled sky and let fresh tears trickle down her face. Seeing all the bright stars, Mulder's name escaped from Scully's lips as a whisper. Brushing the damp hair out of her face, she tried to take the little comfort in knowing that Mulder was out there somewhere, gave her. She knew in her heart that she would see Mulder alive again some day. She had to.  
  
After saying a quick prayer, Scully turned away from the window, reluctantly returning to her bed. She rested her hand on her abdomen, which barely showed that she was pregnant and bit her lip remembering her dream. With a sigh, Scully turned away from the window and closed her eyes. As she fell back into a restless sleep, Scully mumbled the word Mulder kept repeating in her dream: Believe.  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Monday night I feel so low  
Count the hours they go so slow  
I know the sound of your voice  
Can save my soul  
City lights, streets of gold  
Look out my window to the world below  
Moves so fast and it feels so cold  
And I'm all alone  
  
Don't let me die  
I'm losing my mind  
Baby just give me a sign  
  
And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you  
I can't sleep and I'm up all night  
Through these tears I try to smile  
I know the touch of your hand  
Can save my life  
Don't let me down  
Come to me now  
I got to be with you some how  
  
And now that you're gone  
Who am I with-out you now  
I can't go on  
I just wanna be with you  
** Be With You - Enrique Iglesias**  
  



End file.
